U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,295 claims (claim 5) 17.beta.-hydroxy-17.alpha.-methyl-5.alpha.-androstano[3,2-c]pyrazole. The patent further discloses (Column 7) that the steroido[3,2-c]pyrazoles possess pituitary inhibiting properties. Also that "The steroido[3,2-c]pyrazoles of the invention, especially those having a saturated steroid nucleus and hydroxy and lower-alkyl radicals in the 17-position, further possess advantages in being anabolic . . . ". With regards to the steroido[3,2-c]pyrazoles having a double bond in the 4,5-position of the steroid nucleus, the patent states these compounds possess useful pituitary inhibiting activity which is useful in ". . . suppression . . . of reproductive porcesses." No statement is given as to whether the suppression of the reproductive process is in the male and/or female. It is important to note that the compound of the present invention does not have a double bond in the 4,5-position but rather is saturated.